


Whose Baby Are You?

by writingdeluerann



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, it really only mentions a past relationship with JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdeluerann/pseuds/writingdeluerann
Summary: Son Hyunwoo meets exotic dancer Yoon Jeonghan after he mistakes the stripclub Jeonghan works at for a bar.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 17





	Whose Baby Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this before, but I deleted it and changed one of the characters..

Hyunwoo swears as he walks into the strip club and back to the private room, he has reserved for Jeonghan that _today_ is going to be the last time he comes here. It wasn’t like he’d meant to come here the first time he’d shown up anyway. It was a night when he’d stayed late at the dance studio trying to sweat out the emotions consuming him after his boyfriend, _well ex-boyfriend,_ Jaebeom had broken up with him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t saw it coming, _because he had,_ but things had always been so easy with them he was hoping that _this_ would fix itself like most of their other problems had. It didn’t though and where things used to be as easy as breathing, being around each other became so strained Hyunwoo would find himself holding his breath and counting the minutes until he could be alone again.

Call him selfish all you want, but he’d loved Jaebeom. He’d loved Jaebeom ever since they became friends in kindergarten and when they both realized they felt more for each other in middle school. And when things started going down hill because they both were dealing with shit neither one was ready to _actually_ deal with he’d still loved him. It was that love, _because no matter how real the love is sometimes it’s not enough to save a relationship,_ he’d found himself walking into the strip club mistaking it for the bar right beside it. 

That night he’d been so done with his life he’d simply rolled his eyes, walked up to the bar, and sat down ordering a shot of their strongest vodka and swallowed it back in one go. Hyunwoo thinks the bartender got the hint because he hadn’t even charged him for the shot and had even sat a pity beer in front of him before walking away to serve another customer.

Hyunwoo doesn’t remember how long it took him to realize this strip club also had male strippers. It was somewhere between his third beer and trying to decide if he should go home when out of the corner of his eye he’d seen the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. Which was saying something because he’s got both Minhyuck and Taemin in his dance group and if they weren’t already fucking each other he’d definitely had tried it with both of them by now. 

The guy, who couldn’t be any older than he was, had long bleached blonde hair the first time he’d seen him. He was dancing on the center stage, the fluorescent lights reflecting beautifully off his olive skin as he fell down to his knees and ran his fingers through his long hair. He seemed to make eye contact with Hyunwoo from across the room, which made his heart race. Hyunwoo could only blink as the boy had bit his lips and bent down grinding into the floor while still keeping eye contact. It was the most erotic thing he’d seen in months and he could feel his dick twitch in his pants as he continued to watch the rest of the boy’s stage until the very end.

Hyunwoo hadn’t stuck around for much longer after that since the need to give his thick cock some sort of relief was too great to ignore. He hadn’t even made it through the threshold of his penthouse apartment before he was pushing his sweatpants and boxers down to his knees and letting his growing cock spring free. He’d wrapped his hand around his shaft so quick making sure to twist on the sensitive mushroom tip on every upstroke that it wasn’t until after he’d cum, spurts of white coating his fingers, did he notice his roommate Hyungwon standing a few feet in front of him with a bowl of ramen halfway to his lips. _Fuck my life._ Hyungwon just blinked at Hyunwoo though finally taking a bite of his ramen as Hyunwoo tucked himself back in and wiped his cum on his sweatpants.

“Want some?” Hyungwon offered as Hyunwoo sighed against the door.

“No. I’m good.” Hyunwoo shook his head and padded off to his room. He closed his door and fell face first on his bed vowing to never step foot in the strip club again.

#

Looking back Hyunwoo knows he was hooked from the start. The next morning he’d woken up still in his cum stained sweatpants and knew he’d be going back again. Hyunwoo hadn’t even made it a fuckin week before he was inevitably walking back into the strip club, again after dance practice and sitting at the bar again.

“Back again?” The bartender asked as he sat a beer down in front of him.

Hyunwoo shrugged his shoulders and took a quick sip of the beer. “Guess so.”

The bartender smirked and shook his head as Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow at him but ignored the silent question. Instead, he sat another beer down in front of him and told him it was on the house.

“Fuckin Jisoo,” Hyunwoo rolls his eyes as he sits down on the leather couch in the private room. He was Jeonghan’s best friend and current roommate and depending on how _tonight_ went he doesn’t know if he’s going to cuss him out for attempting to set them up in the first place or hug him because it worked. He hopes it’s the latter.

Hyunwoo’s eyes snap to the door as it finally opens and then quickly closes. He goes breathless as Jeonghan saunters into the room wearing nothing but tight leather pants and a silver chained harness with a matching choker. Jeonghan’s hair is cut shorter now although it’s still bleached blonde. It makes him look like he ought to be in some boy group traveling around the world instead of stripping in one of Seoul’s only gay friendly strip clubs.

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath and swallows as his eyes follow Jeonghan across the room and up to the small stage. He shifts on the leather couch trying to adjust his growing cock in his tight pants as Jeonghan runs his fingers through his hair and then down his stomach allowing his fingers to catch on the harness.

“What do think?” He asks biting his lips slightly. Hyunwoo’s breathing picks up as Jeonghan tilts his head to the side and looks up through long lashes.

“Come here baby.” Hyunwoo half whispers. Hyunwoo outstretches his hand as Jeonghan quickly presses play on the sound system set up in the room and then walks over toward Hyunwoo and takes his hand.

The Weeknd fills the room as Hyunwoo leads Jeonghan to straddle him and then places his hands on the boy’s waist letting his hand glide up smooth skin as Jeonghan waits for him expectantly.

“You’re so beautiful baby.”

Jeonghan smiles shyly and shifts closer on Hyunwoo’s hips. “I thought you wouldn’t like it.” He wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and lets his fingers run through the dark strands of his hair. “Most of the others have said it makes me look too much like a boy.”

Hyunwoo snorts as he moves his hands up to Jeonghan’s cheeks allowing the pad of his thumb to trace over his bottom lip. Jeonghan parts his lips slightly letting the thumb slip into his mouth and begins to suck on it as a shiver goes down his spine.

“Did they miss the fact that you actually are a boy?” Hyunwoo finally asks. He pulls his thumb out and Jeonghan chases the digit with his tongue before shrugging his shoulders slightly.

“I guess it was easier to pretend I was just a flat chested girl with my long hair.”

“And with it short they have to unpack their middle aged gay crisis.” Hyunwoo finishes.

Jeonghan giggles and buries his face in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck. Hyunwoo’s laughter soon follows him until the room is filled with it as he wraps his arms around Jeonghan’s body and pulls him closer. Hyunwoo buries his nose into the soft strands of Jeonghan’s hair as their giggles start to subside and breathes him in. If tonight goes to shit, he’s going to miss this and the emotional fallout for him is going to rival how bad he’d been off when him and Jaebeom broke up because _this_ is real. Hyunwoo doesn’t know how it happened, but at some point, during the year he’s been coming here, Jeonghan had crawled his way into a part of heart he thought would stay broken forever.

It’s the reason why he came tonight because at some point he’d fell in love with someone whose job it was to seduce and pull him in and he wanted more. While he was smart, enough to know Jeonghan did treat him differently than everyone else it still didn’t automatically mean he loved him back so tonight he’d end it because he deserved to be happy and not be made to settle out of fear of losing something completely. It was these thoughts that had Hyunwoo breathing in the scent of Jeonghan’s hair one last time before lifting up.

“Baby?”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan answered still buried into his neck. At some point, he’d wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s back and pressed cold fingertips underneath his hoodie.

“I need to tell you something.”

Jeonghan lifted his head up at that and blinked at Hyunwoo. He bit his lips nervously and pulled his arms from around Hyunwoo until they were in his lap because he’d also been waiting on this for months now.

Jeonghan had been waiting on the moment when Hyunwoo would realize he could have literally anyone and leave the _dirty stripper_ alone. He knew Hyunwoo didn’t see him like that. Jeonghan knew Hyunwoo wasn’t that type of person, but he had those words whispered to him so many times while working at some point he’d started to believe them because how could anyone love someone like _him_. Jeonghan gave himself away to men every night and despite some of the bad shit, he actually enjoyed some aspects of his work and how could someone love him while he willingly did _this._ So, he’d known Hyunwoo would end it eventually. Jeonghan had been waiting on the night it’d happen because even if he did love him back. How could he accept his boyfriend doing _this_ every night _?_

“Wait,” Jeonghan said suddenly. He placed a finger over Hyunwoo’s lip and forced a smile on his face. “I’ve got a gift for you.”

Hyunwoo smiled and kissed the tip of Jeonghan’s finger. “Okay, what is it?”

Jeonghan lifted himself off of Hyunwoo’s hips and walked across the room until he was standing by the door again. He took a deep breath and looked back at Hyunwoo as he pressed the button he’d vowed never to press _ever_ while he worked here because he loved the looks and the stares and knowing men were getting hard to him, but he’d never wanted to go that far. He knew he’d never wanted to give that part of himself to a stranger, but Hyunwoo was hardly a stranger and if tonight was their last night together then dammit, he wanted to do this because Jeonghan only ever had sex with someone he loved, and he loved Hyunwoo. He’d accepted it at some point and wanted this even if it was selfish.

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as the room was shifted from the bright red hue to a purple hue. His heart rate sped up as Jeonghan once again straddled him and put a soft kiss on his cheeks.

“You don’t have to do this,” Hyunwoo started. “You know I’d never ask you to do that. I know how you feel about it and—”

“Shh,” Jeonghan placed another kiss to the tan boy’s lips. “You didn’t ask. It’s a gift. I want to do this.” Jeonghan grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand and placed it over his quickly swelling dick. He pulled Hyunwoo’s hand in closer and ground up into it as a moan fell from his lips and he tilted his head back. “I’ve wanted this for a really long time.” Jeonghan whispered still rocking his hips. “Can’t you feel how hard I am for you, hyung?”

“Shit.” Hyunwoo breathed as he wrapped his arm around Jeonghan’s waist and flipped them over until Jeonghan was lying beneath him on the leather couch. Jeonghan wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo and pulled him in as the older boy bracketed him in with his arms on either side of his head. “You sure?” Hyunwoo asked one last time.

Jeonghan nodded his head and blinked up at him. “I’m sure.” He brought his hands up around Hyunwoo’s neck and brought him down until their lips barely touched. “I want this. I wouldn’t be doing this unless I did.”

“Fuck.” Hyunwoo whispered. He allowed himself to be pulled down until their lips finally touched and _fuck me_ if this ended tonight he’d be broken. Jeonghan’s lips were as soft as he’d imagine they’d be and while sex for him and Jaebeom had always been some weird power play until one of them gave in Jeonghan fit perfectly against him like he’d been made to be there like they’d been perfectly crafted for each other.

Jeonghan wrapped his arms tighter around Hyunwoo’s neck and Hyunwoo slipped his hands beneath Jeonghan’s body and lifted him up and pulled him closer in one swoop which had Jeonghan head falling back onto the couch as a moan escaped his lips. He wrapped his legs tighter around Hyunwoo’s waist and ground up into the thick cock he could feel against his own and fisted his hand in the front of Hyunwoo’s hoodie.

Broken moans fell from the younger, as he seemed to mindlessly chase the pleasure until Hyunwoo’s strong hands stopped the motion of his hips and he leaned down placing a kiss on his neck.

“Shh,” Hyunwoo whispered. “I’ve got you baby. I promise I’ve got you.”

Hyunwoo shifted away as he reached behind him and pulled his hoodie and t-shirt over his head. He tossed them aside and began to unbutton his pants when small hands pushed his aside and took over.

Hyunwoo sat back as Jeonghan finished unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Jeonghan licked his lips as he wrapped his fingers around as much of Hyunwoo’s shaft he could manage before he began to slowly tug on the tan boys’ cock from between his legs.

“Fuck,” Hyunwoo groaned as Jeonghan leaned down finally taking him into his mouth.

Jeonghan wrapped his lips around the head of Hyunwoo’s dick and sucked as he ran his tongue over the slit a few times before finally opening his mouth up further as he sank down on Hyunwoo’s dick until it hit the back of his throat and swallowed. A moan slipped from Hyunwoo’s lips as he fisted his fingers into Jeonghan’s hair and pushed him down further. Jeonghan opened up his mouth wider and moved his hands to his side as he looked up at Hyunwoo expectantly.

“Baby,” Hyunwoo whispered as he fucked up into the tight heat of Jeonghan’s mouth. He buried himself deep wanting to see if the boy could take all of him, but when Jeonghan didn’t protest he picked up speed. He fucked into Jeonghan’s mouth until a mix of cum and saliva was spilling from between his lips and where Jeonghan once had his hands placed by his side they were now tugging at his own dick he’d released from behind the tight confines of his leather pants.

Hyunwoo slowed down his movements until he stopped completely and pulled Jeonghan off his cock with a wet pop.

“Come here.” He said helping Jeonghan off the floor until he was standing before him. His dick was stiff and leaking where it bobbed against his stomach and Jeonghan’s lips were plump and red from taking Hyunwoo’s cock so beautifully. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes but smiled as he slipped his fingers through his own pants and pushed them down his smooth legs and stepped out of them. He reached between his legs until he could feel the butt plug he’d put in himself earlier and pulled it out slowly, quiet moans slipping past his lips, until it was completely out and he dropped it to the floor. He walked back over to Hyunwoo taking his dick into his hand and guiding it to his lubed and stretched out asshole as he straddled his hips once again and sank down slowly until Hyunwoo was fully buried inside him.

Jeonghan took a few seconds to catch his breath and get used to the stretch until he finally looked up at Hyunwoo whose grip on his waist he knew would leave bruises. “Yes,” he said lifting himself up until only the head of Hyunwoo cock was just inside the tight ring of muscles. “I’m sure.” He slammed his ass back down until the tip of Hyunwoo cock pushed against his sensitive bundle of nerves and he let out a load moan.

Jeonghan began fucking himself on Hyunwoo’s dick, bracing his hands on the tan boy’s shoulders, until he built up a rhythm. He wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck for leverage as Hyunwoo held his waist fucking up into him on every down motion. It was sooner than Jeonghan liked when the burn in his thighs became too much and he was forced to slow his movements down until the only thing he could manage was a slow grind.

Hyunwoo who could see the strain in the younger’s thighs fucked up into him two more times before he flipped them over and pushed Jeonghan’s legs up against his stomach. He braced his hands on either side of his head as Jeonghan wrapped his hand around Hyunwoo neck as Hyunwoo pulled his dick almost completely out and then fucked back into him _hard_.

“Hyunwoo,” Jeonghan called out as he pulled his legs closer to himself and Hyunwoo began fucking into him fast and hard.

“It’s okay baby. I’ve got you. I promise I’ve got you.”

Hyunwoo bent down and connected their lips as he picked up speed again. He swallowed every moan and scream coming from Jeonghan’s lips until he could feel the familiar tingle in his stomach telling him he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Look at me,” Hyunwoo whispered as he took Jeonghan’s dick into his hands and began tugging on the shaft in time with the snap of his hips. “Whose baby are you?”

Jeonghan bit his lips trying to stifle a moan as Hyunwoo hit his prostate dead on. “Yours,” He moaned as Hyunwoo’s cock continued hitting his prostate.

Hyunwoo wrapped his hand lightly around Jeonghan’s neck and pulled him closer allowing his thrust to go deeper. “Whose baby?”

“Hyunwoo,” Jeonghan screamed as he finally began to cum. Spurts of white shot across his stomach and coated Hyunwoo’s hand as he continued to tug on his over sensitive dick until the smooth rhythm Hyunwoo had was lost as his climax was forced out of him.

Hyunwoo continued to fuck into the tight heat of Jeonghan’s ass until his cock finally began to soften and he pulled out. He reached down onto the floor and cleaned them off with his t-shirt and then threw it back down as he pulled Jeonghan on top of him and shifted them to the opposite side of the couch.

The room was quiet between them save for the music still playing in the background until Jeonghan looked up from where he’d been laying on Hyunwoo chest. “I’m quitting after this.” He whispered. “Today’s my last day.”

“Why?” Hyunwoo asked heart beating wildly in his chest.

“I like being looked at and treated like a person and I can’t get that here. I mean,” Jeonghan propped him self up on his arms and stared at Hyunwoo. “I like knowing people enjoy watching me, but it’s always cost me a lot. The things they say to me. It makes me feel dirty and for a long time I started to believe I deserved it.”

“You know you don’t though right?” Hyunwoo asked shifting up a bit. “Even if you want to keep doing this you’re still a person. This doesn’t make you any less of a person than any other job does.”

“So you don’t care?” Jeonghan asked softly.

Hyunwoo shook his head. “I’ve never cared that you worked here. I’d never have kept coming if I did. I was worried about everything else. I never liked the way your other customers treated you.”

A huge smile formed across Jeonghan’s lips and he buried his face into Hyunwoo’s chest as the weight he’d been holding for what seemed like forever faded away.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo said lifting Jeonghan’s chin up so he could look at him. “Talk to me.”

“I like you…a lot,” Jeonghan spoke softly. “And I’ve wanted to ask you out for months now, but I thought you’d never want to date me because of what I did.”

“I could never do that to you.” Hyunwoo spoke as he ran his thumb over the soft flesh of Jeonghan’s cheek. “I thought you didn’t like me otherwise I’d have asked you out months ago too.”

Jeonghan giggled as he sat up on Hyunwoo’s lap. “So does this mean we’re dating now?”

Hyunwoo smiled but shrugged his shoulders. “ I don’t know. You never answered my questioned earlier.” Jeonghan narrowed his eyes and titled his head as he tried to remember whatever it was he was asked, but kept coming up blank. Hyunwoo laughed and pulled Jeonghan down until he was once again lying on his chest. “Whose baby are you?”

“Hyunwoo,” Jeonghan answered as he brought their lips together. “I’m Hyunwoo’s baby.”


End file.
